


Questions

by jingyox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, rambly pregnant jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyox/pseuds/jingyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong wakes Seunghyun up in the middle of the night with a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. I'll try to fix them tomorrow! Enjoy!

"Seunghyun,"   
It took him several moments to realize he was being shaken awake and he could hear his husband's voice, sweet and gentle, somewhere near his ear. The grogginess in his brain was fogging his judgement, refusing him the choice of opening his eyes, and he let out a soft groan, already slipping back into sleep's welcoming arms. A soft nagging voice in the back of his mind was trying to cut through the fog, telling him to wake up but he didn't want to listen. His arm got jostled and that same sweet voice was back in his ear, whining at him to wake up because it was so very important. The blonde man let out a soft grunt, forcing his eyes to crack open just enough to stare at his husband through the blinding light of the lamp next to their bed. Jiyong was sitting up, one hand on his protruding belly, the other now holding onto his own hand rather tightly - when did he get so strong? - and his eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and Seunghyun felt panic creeping up into his chest. What if the younger was having pains and he refused to wake up, because he was being selfish? He groaned at himself, mentally face palming and he reached out to touch Jiyong's cheek gently. 

"What is it, baby? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice thick from sleeping. The younger sat there for several moments, worrying at his bottom lip and chewing at it. Seunghyun frowned, pushing himself up into a sitting position and he wrapped his arms around his heavily pregnant husband, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Are you in pain?" he rubbed his hands over Jiyong's stomach soothingly. 

The brunette pulled at his bottom lip a little, a habit he picked up during his pregnancy, and it only seemed to happen when he had something on his mind. He shook his head to the older man's question, and he leaned against his chest, laying his head on Seunghyun's shoulder.

"I was just..thinking," Jiyong finally said, slightly hesitant and he started playing with the buttons on Seunghyun's pajama top. 

The older man waited for him to elaborate and he huffed out a soft laugh against Jiyong's hair, closing his eyes, although he wasn't frustrated. All of the mood swings the younger man went through, he dealt with head on and that included when he would beat around the bush on any given subject. Seunghyun gave him a slight poke against his side, causing him to giggle into his chest. "Are you going to continue?" 

Jiyong looked up at him, looking sheepish and shy. "It's silly..." 

"Obviously not silly enough to keep you up," Seunghyun pointed out gently. "You can tell me." 

There was a moments silence and Seunghyun was about to drift back to sleep when Jiyong finally spoke again. Straining to listen, he was sure it was something serious- "Can we paint the nursery yellow?" Wait, what? Seunghyun slowly opened his eyes, peering down at his husband warily.

"That's what's been keeping you awake?" Seunghyun wasn't sure he heard properly, and apparently that was the wrong answer because almost immediately Jiyong's eyes filled with tears and he started to withdraw from his embrace.

"It's very important!" he said, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "What if we give her the wrong color?!" He hated it when Jiyong cried, but he especially hated it when he cried because of him, even if it was something small like this. Trying to shush him, he wrapped his arms around him tightly again. "Why isn't it important to you?!" 

The older man hesitated before he opened his mouth again. "I don't think she will mind the color, baby." Jiyong tensed in his arms and he hurried to quiet down an incoming crying tantrum. "I think all she wants is to see her loving parents, especially you. We could paint it brown, and she would still love it because we gave it to her." He slid his hand under the baggy t-shirt the younger was wearing and he stroked his belly gently, placing soft kisses along his shoulder as he spoke again. "You have been doing such an amazing job. She won't care, baby. I promise."

That seemed to quiet his raging, hormonal dragon, and the younger settled back down in his arms, sniffling and hiccuping. Seunghyun rubbed soothing circles in his back, pulling the blanket over both of them. Jiyong let out a soft sleepy hum, muffled against the side of the older man's neck and he snuggled as close as he possibly could given how big his stomach was. Seunghyun threaded his fingers through the smaller man's hair, both of them drifting off. The older man was so close to falling off the edge of sweet black abyss when he felt the small man next to him stir, quietly calling for him. 

"Hyun, wake up," he whispered. 

"Baby, what?" Seunghyun asked drowsily, lifting his head up, looking worriedly at the younger man. He was somewhat praying there was an actual emergency this time.

Jiyong looked at him, his eyes wide and he pouted slightly. "We're not painting the nursery brown, right? That's an ugly color for the whole thing. Maybe the trim and---" 

The older man cut him off, gently pressing the smaller man's face into his chest, the rest of his rambling turning muffled until he stopped. Seunghyun wrapped his arms around him, pressing a soft tender kiss to the top of his head, grumbling tiredly against it. "Go to sleep."


End file.
